gorillazfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Gorillaz
Gorillaz es un grupo virtual formado por el cantante de las bandas Blur y The Good, The Bad And The Queen, Damon Albarn, y Jamie Hewlett, dibujante inglés creador de cómics, y otros artistas que han colaborado en sus proyectos. El grupo, en su formato virtual, esta compuesto por 2D, Murdoc Niccals, Noodle,Ace, Russel Hobbs y la eventual aparición de Del, el fantasma del mejor amigo de Russel Hobbs que vive en su cuerpo, y producido por Dan "the Automator" Nakamura el mismo lúcido productor de Lovage, proyecto trip hop en el que participa Mike Patton. Su primer álbum, “Gorillaz” (2001), vendió más de 6 millones de copias en todo el mundo y les valió una entrada en el libro Guinnes de los récords como la banda virtual más exitosa. Su segundo álbum de estudio “Demon Days” fue lanzado en el 2005 y Plastic Beach (2010). The Fall lanzado el mismo año que Plastic Beach como complemento ademas de ser gratuito. Humanz (2017), fue lanzado 6 años después de su anterior disco, creando una gran expectativa entre los fans de la banda. Su último album, The Now Now, fue lanzado el 29 de Junio de 2018, tan solo un año después de Humanz. Cuenta con un total de 11 canciones, y en el participan artistas como Snoop Dogg, Jamie Principle o George Benson. Historia * Ver Historia de la banda Curiosidades de Gorillaz * Es la banda virtual más exitosa * Posee una página no oficial de Juego de Rol en español, el cual se llama Mundo Rolhttp://mundorol.forolatin.com/forum. El Administrador, Michiko, representa tanto a su personaje como a la banda en sí, sin contar que en ocasiones entra como Damon Albarn y/o Jamie Hewlett. En esta página se puede crear un personaje y el Administrador te guía en una trama llena de humor, drama y misterio. * Su video Clip aparecio en la telenovela Rebelde de grupo pop RBD * Murdoc En el primer album su piel es normal, mientras en Plastic Beach es verde * 2D Tiene el pelo azul violaceo en la fase 1, desde Demon Days y Plastic Beach en adelante es azul cían. * Plastic Beach, el único album (Hasta ahora) en tener primera hasta tercera parte, de la Historia de Gorillaz Discografía Presentaciones en vivo *La cigale - 2001 *Londres - 2001 - 2005 - 2010 *Manchester Opera House - 2006 *Hamler - 2006 *2006 Grammys Awards (con Madonna en Feel Up (convinacion de Feel Good Inc. y Hung Up)) *2006 BRITS Awards - Dirty Harry *Glastonbury Festival - 2010 *Friday Night with Jonathan Ross - 2010 *Cochaella - 2010 * Later... with Jools Holland - 2010 * Roskilde Festival - 2010 *O2 Priority London - 2010 *Vive Latino 2018 El misterio de los Kong Studios y Plastic Beach La historia de Gorillaz se ha desarrollado envuelta de misterios en los Kong Studios hogar de la banda el cual puede ser visitado mediante la página web oficial. En un principio, los Kong Studios tenían la apariencia de un gran edificio que disponía de un cine, varios corredores, más de 50 habitaciones, un vestíbulo, un parking, un estudio de música, etc., además de 40 actividades interactivas como juegos, discos, vídeos, etc. Durante mucho tiempo se han tenido muchas dudas acerca de los Kong Studios, por eso se han tenido en cuenta los siguientes sucesos: Fase uno: Celebrity Takedown (1998-2003) En un principio estuvo presente el momento en el que se lanzo el primer DVD "Celebrity Take Down" en el que encontraríamos los vídeos, los sencillos, conciertos, extras y demás. Pero también un nuevo misterio: la aparición de zombies en el edificio, lo cual daría la explicación de por qué los Kong Studios estaban desiertos a excepción de Gorillaz. La web se cerró temporalmente fue cuando la banda se separó pero aun se podía ingresar al foro para poner dudas y suposiciones. Tiempo después la página se reabriría con algunos cambios, como ser: Cambios de Vocalista y un sin fin de cosas. Fase dos: Slowboard to Hades (2004-2006) Después de que los Kong Studios reabrieran, la gente se dio cuenta del gran cambio de los Kong Studios: estos se veían mucho más reales, siniestros y embrujados; y se habían añadido nuevas secciones como el Hell Hole (agujero del infierno) y el cuarto de cerebros (Brain's Room). En un principio esto sólo fue un preámbulo al nuevo álbum de Gorillaz "Demon Days" con sus nuevas canciones y además se vio el videoclip de la canción "Rock It", que representaba la enfermedad Zombie en los Kong Studios y un nuevo punto de vista a Gorillaz. Además de eso, después se vieron los sencillos "Feel Good Inc"., "Dare", "Dirty Harry" y "El Mañana". Este último causó más polémica ya que en este video se ve la supuesta muerte de Noodle cuando el Gobierno Japonés la encuentra. A continuación, en los Kong Studios, la habitación de Noodle se comenzó a destruir poco a poco, aparecieron cajas de Fed-Ex en el edificio y el pequeño agujero del Hell Hole se fue agrandando. Después de esto, 2D apareció en su cuarto aparentamente dormido, pero en realidad era un nuevo juego en el que haríamos rejuvenecer a Murdoc intercambiando sus órganos con los de 2D, que actualmente sigue inconsciente en su cama. Más tarde veríamos a un Murdoc rejuvenecido salir del Hell Hole pidiendo almas. En el cuarto de Brian se escucharía un mensaje de auxilio de Noodle y habría un juego en el que ayudamos a Russel a hacer un ejército de super animales. Más adelante explotó una bomba sobre los Kong Studios que destrozó todo por completo pero lo dejó todavía accesible. Se podían ver trailers de “Slow Boat to Hades” y “Rise of the Ogre“. Actualmente, al exterior de los Kong Studios hay una X marcada en el suelo junto con una pala de 2D esto es solamente un nuevo juego y un letrero donde indica que el edificio de los Kong Studios se vende. Más tarde, en una entrevista Murdoc explicó que Noodle fue atrapada por unos demonios que salían del nuevo álbum de Russel y la llevaron al Hades, al Séptimo círculo del Infierno (lo que explica el mensaje de auxilio en la radio de Russel). También dijo: "Todo esto tiene que ver con el contrato que firmé con el diablo hace un tiempo; ése que hizo que Gorillaz fuera un éxito en primer lugar. Él estaba enojado por un pago tardío de mi alma, u otra estupidez". Murdoc debe ir a recuperarla, y mientras Noodle sufre atada a una roca empujada sobre una colina por el resto de la eternidad donde una manada de buitres esperan para devorarla. Hasta que en the rise of the ogre Murdoc dijo la verdad de lo que habia pasado,noodle solo se habia ido despues del video "el mañana" Fase tres: Escapando a Plastic Beach (2007-2011) ) Fase tres: Escape to Plastic Beach (2007-2012) Según una entrevista con "Q Magazine" La banda no se había visto desde su presentación de Demon Days en el Apollo Theatre en Harlem NY. Y Murdoc se habia refugiado en una isla completamente alejada del resto del mundo en el Punto Nemo, el punto mas inaccesible del mundo, donde estableció una base la cual se convirtió en la nueva base de los Gorillaz llamada "Plastic Beach" la cual Murdoc dice que esta hecha de toda la basura del mundo; y los Kong Studios fueron incendiados por Murdoc para hacer una estafa al Seguro. Cuando al parecer Noodle había sido salvada como Murdoc dijo previamente, se revelo que fue una mentira y que no había visto a Noodle desde el vídeo de "El Mañana" y que esta aún se encontraba en el infierno (algo que dejo muy decepcionados a los fanáticos de Gorillaz). Murdoc consiguió algo del ADN de Noodle de los restos del molino e hizo una replica robot de ella con el kit de batería de Russel. Para la grabación del álbum, Murdoc llevó a la androide Noodle y a 2D (secuestrado) a su base en el punto nemo. También se dio a conocer que la ubicación de Russel era desconocida. Murdoc dijo que Plastic Beach sería el último álbum de Gorillaz, pero ultimamente ha insinuado que tal vez si haya un cuarto disco. Actualmente ya salio el trailer de On Melancholy Hill, y las identificaciones del grupo (de Murdoc, Russel, 2D, Cyborg Noodle, Real Noodle) para este nuevo album. Estas narran las situaciones en las que llegó cada integrante de Gorillaz a la Plastic Beach. El sitio web de gorillaz ya esta accsesible en el que se muestra el interior de la playa plástica junto a nuevas misiones. El video de Stylo estará disponible en el perfil de Gorillaz en Youtube y el siguiente video confirmado es On Melancholy Hill que será estrenado a mediados de Junio, se rumorea que el próximo sigle pudiese ser Rhinestone Eyes o bien el postergado Superfast Jellyfish Gorillaz Bitez Los Gorillaz Bitez son historias alternas sobre la vida normal de la banda: Fase Uno Gorillaz Jump the gut (El Gran Salto alto): Noodle y Del (El espíritu dentro de Russel) apuestan a que si 2D puede o no saltar con una bicicleta por encima de Russell mientras está dormido. Del: Cuando suelte el freno, hombre. Va a ser... como... un especialista en bicicleta , volando a través de dos pulgadas de tropas de tierra de plástico alemán. Noodle: Ok Del, veré tus mil... y subo cinco mil más (en japonés). Del: vale...esa es una apuesta que vas a perder. Del: Nunca va a lograr ese salto! Russel ha estado comiendo catering de taxi todo el día y ahora mismo se ha vuelto más gordo! Del y Noodle: WHOA! Russel: Ow! Del: WHOAAAAAAA! 2D: Ow! Russel: Si sigues haciendo esto, hombre, te voy a saltar la próxima vez que estés durmiendo!!! y no creo que ninguno de los dos lo consiga, entendido? Gorillaz Hey! Our toys have arrived! (¡Hey! Nuestros Juguetes Han Llegado!): Las figuras de acción de Gorillaz llegan y 2D se da cuenta de que lo único que hace su figura de acción es mover su cabeza y Russel y Murdoc lo molestan por eso. 2D: Estas figuras de acción son inútiles! mi cabeza no se mueve así. Russel: Claro que lo hace D mira!!! 2D:*blum*blum* Murdoc: Russ, Russ! repítelo! Hahaha! 2D: *blum* Gorillaz Game of Death (Juego de Muerte): Murdoc y 2D juegan videojuegos de lucha usando a Russel y a Noodle como luchadores, pero Russel no puede competir con Noodle y Murdoc quiere la revancha. Noodle: puñetazo! patada! patada! patada! codazo, codazo, codazo! ven grandullón… Russel: es tiempo de la derrota... de acuerdo, te lo voy a demostrar . Empecemos! Murdoc: Ow! Ow! Ow! Uh, mi control esta roto! 2D: bueno, siempre dices lo mismo. Murdoc: Aw! el personaje de Russel es basura! 2D: Ha, siempre dices eso también. Murdoc: el mejor de tres? Russel: Oh hombre! Gorillaz Campamento del Tibet: 2D y un grupo de gente se encuentran en la calle en un campamento de meditación del Tibet como medida de protesta. The eel (La Anguila): 2D cuida a la anguila de Russel pero para calmarla la golpea con un mazo y hace tanto ruido que Murdoc se enfurece y trata de eliminar a la anguila. Murdoc: Por el amor de Satan, mi cabeza! Awwwww! de donde vienen esos golpes…parar esos golpes! 2D: es esta anguila. Russel me pidió que la noqueara, porque la va a cocinar para… Murdoc: deja de golpear!!!DEJA DE GOLPEAR!!! 2D: no la puedo coger! esta resbalosa! no la puedo matar! Murdoc: no la puedes matar, que quieres decir con que no la puedes matar? yo te enseñare a matar una anguila coges la maldita cosa y derrites su cara! 2D: No-no-no! No-no! NO! Murdoc: derretir su cara! DERRETIR SU CARA! Hahaarg!.. Russel: Vosotros escoria. donde esta mi anguila? donde esta mi anguila? donde esta mi anguila? Murdoc: no se siente muy bien, se siente enferma. Heehee.. (juego de palabras en inglés) Prueba de Vestuario: Murdoc intenta hacer un video musical haciendo que la banda se vista con ropas diferentes pero Russel no le agrada mucho el nuevo vestuario. están disfrazados. Murdoc esta enfocando la cámara para tomar la foto Murdoc: esperad, esperad! oh si, eso es, oh esto se va a ver genial!. pone el temporizador, y corre a ponerse en su lugar Russel: Oh hombre, donde conseguiste ese disfraz? No puedes ir disfrazado como un maldito nazi, estúpido. Murdoc: porque no? , quiero decir, si es lo suficientemente bueno para Lemmy, Keith Richards, and Leonard Nimoy, entonces es suficientemente bueno para mi! Har, har! Russel: bueno, no eres ellos. Murdoc: NI ELLOS! quiero decir, de quien fue esta idea? Russel: fue tuya!!! nunca hubiese elegido este disfraz, tengo un aprecio por la ropa fina…hmm..trajes de bailarina y cosas así. tal vez unos zapatos de Diamante. como Dorothy del mago de oz. Murdoc: bueno, porque nadie me dijo a MI de que es mierda?! pantalones de Murdoc se caen Fase Dos Gorillaz on Set: Murdoc y compañía charlan en el molino. sobre este video. A Murdoc le cae excremento de cuervo en la cara y 2D le dice que eso da buena suerte. Gorillaz Talent Quest (Busca Talento): Murdoc, 2D, Noodle, Russel buscan talento para crear sus nuevos videos de Gorillaz del álbum Demon Days en su programa de "Search For a Star" donde recibirán los videos de los fans. Otros Proyectos Pero ahora después de haber creado todos sus trabajos, increíblemente Damon Albarn dijo no más Gorillaz, así que "Gorillaz" ya no más, en su lugar formo una banda llamada The Good, the Bad and the Queen. Pero resulta que Jamie, junto a una entrevista en CBC News cuando lo entrevistaban acerca de "Monkey Journey to the West", explico que ya están trabajando en un nuevo álbum de Gorillaz. El título es desconocido hasta ahora y no se sabe nada al respecto, salvo que Jamie comentó que quiere rediseñar los personajes completamente. Aparte de la entrevista con Damon al parecer del "no más GoRiLLaZ" decidio decir la verdad, que necesitaban tiempo para pensar en mas albumnes ya que desde el album Demon Days se cuenta una historia que le sigue hasta Plastic Beach y no supo como terminar la historia que llevaba, así que mejor hara canciones solamente. Si en verdad el queria una historia tendria que crear una pelicula, porque hacer los videos musicales con su historia hizo que se les acabara las ideas. Todo esto lo dijo en una entrevista en 2011 y nos quedo claro que el si esta aceptando crear una pelicula de este grupo aparte de crear nuevas canciones para que tal vez hagan a GoRiLLaZ revivir. En 2010 sale Plastic Beach. En el año 2012 salio el video del single DoYaThing, que fue una colavoración de Gorillaz para promocionar un nuevo diseño de las Zapatillas Converse creadas por Jamie Hewlett. En el video se muestra que toda la banda (2D, Noodle (real), Russel y Murdoc) se ha reunido y viven juntos otra vez, en un departamento ubicado en Londres, el cual es pagado gracias a 2D quien trabajo como instructor en una escuela de manejo. Link para ir a "Fuego saliendo de la cabeza del mono" Regreso de Gorillaz En abril de 2014, Albarn dijo al National Post que él "no le importaría tener otro intento de un registro Gorillaz." Dos meses más tarde se informó que había "estado escribiendo un buen montón de canciones en la carretera para Gorillaz".El 19 de octubre de 2014, Albarn dijo al Sydney Morning Herald que estaba planeando lanzar nuevo material de Gorillaz en 2016. En enero de 2015, Hewlett publico en su cuenta de instagram ilustraciones de los cuatro integrantes de la banda y afirmo: "Yes, Gorillaz is back". Dias Mas tarde, Damon Albarn, despues de sacar con su banda Blur, en abril de 2015 su nuevo album The Magic Whip, confirmo que el regreso de Gorillaz es seguro y afirmó que espera empezar a grabar el nuevo material en otoño, una vez termine de trabajar en su musical basado en Alice in wonderland. Albarn comenzo la creacion del album en Septiembre de 2015, mientras que Hewlett ha subido a su Instagram lo que vendrian a ser las ilustraciones para la nueva fase de 2016, dando un cambio a la apariencia de 2D, Noodle, Murdoc y Russel. Se ha dado a conocer que Albarn ha estado mucho tiempo en su estudio preparando las canciones. Véase También *Videografia En revistas gorillaz-cover1.jpg|En la "revista Q" imagesCA437XBN.jpg|en la revista "Wired" imagesCAEND2Z4.jpg|en Complex imagesCAJAQ60P.jpg|En NME Fase Uno Russel5.jpg|Russel en 2002 Noodle-gorillaz-265177 235 250.gif|Noodle en 2002 200px-murdoc.jpg|Murdoc en 2002 ImagesCAV5WJ1K.jpg|2D en 2002 Fase Dos 000c8hs6.jpg|Russel entre 2005 y 2006 Gorillaz 2.jpg|Noodle en 2005 Noodle by Lora8.jpg|Noodle en 2004 Dibujo.jpg|Murdoc en 2005 Demon-days-gorillaz-cd-cover-art.jpg|2D en 2005 Fase Tres 03-11-2010034524PM.jpg|Russel en 2010 Wlq04m.jpg|Noodle en On Melancholy Hill Gorillaz nosologeeks.jpg|Cyborg Noodle en 2010 Murdoc-001.jpg|Murdoc en 2010 Screen-shot-2010-02-17-at-15 31 32.png|2D en 2010 NoodlePhase3.jpg|Noodle en 2010 Referencias Categoría:Gorillaz